


You Can't Protect Me

by emdaro



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Arguing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdaro/pseuds/emdaro
Summary: Crutchie is avoiding Jack and Jack is sick of it.





	You Can't Protect Me

Jack was completely and utterly confused. Crutchie was avoiding him. Not only that, Crutchie was completely ignoring him.

He had no idea what had happened. It all started a few days earlier, when Jack had walked in on Crutchie trying in vain to patch up a cut on his bad leg. It was nasty. Not a stab wound, but it definitely looked like a blade had been involved. It was a wonder he made it up the ladder to the rooftop. Jack knelt down and took over, gently bandaging the cut. He learned it was some kid from Brooklyn, a new guy who thought Crutchie was faking the limp. It wasn’t uncommon for people to think that way. Kids all over faked limps for everything. But no one was allowed to attack one of his boys and get away with it. The next day, Jack made his way over to Brooklyn and told Spot Conlon to get his boys in line. This was his one warning. If anything happened to one of his fellas (Crutchie’s name hung in the air, unsaid) again, Jack was going to deal with the kid personally. The next day, Crutchie was ignoring him. It was bizarre. He only did what he would have done for any of the other boys.

On day five of Crutchie’s silence, Jack had enough. He couldn’t handle it. The rooftop was lonely without Crutchie, the days were less sunny. He made his way to Crutchie’s normal selling spot once he was done selling his own papers and watched. The kid was good at what he did. He took the time to figure out a story that would appeal to his regulars and he was better at exaggerating the headlines than Jack was. Once there was a lull in the small crowd around Crutchie, Jack walked forward. He perched on the wall next to Crutchie and smiled slightly. “Hiya Crutch. How ya doin’?” He kept his voice light and airy. Never mind the fact that his mouth felt dry and his palms sweaty. It was stupid. This was Crutchie, Jack had known him for years. They were best friends. There was no reason to be nervous.

Crutchie glanced at Jack. “Hi, Jack.” His voice was quiet, subdued. He smiled brightly as a few people passed. One of them bought a paper, then it was just the two of them again.

“You doin’ alright? You…uh…you’s been actin’ kind of weird the last couple days. Did I do somethin’?” Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No. Everythin’s fine. Go sell your papes.” Crutchie replied, not even looking at Jack.

“Crutchie…”

“I said I’s fine, Jack. Just go.”

“ _Charlie._ ”

The use of his full name seemed to snap something. Crutchie turned to face Jack, anger apparent on his face. “Don’t Charlie me! You know what you did and you’s gotta know why I’s mad at you.”

Jack sighed. “I only went to Spot because you was hurt. I woulda done the same for any of the other boys.”

“Jack, just save it. We’ve talked about this before and it never changes. You can’t protect me.” Crutchie glared at him, chest heaving.

“Crutchie, I didn’t mean to step in like that. I just-“

“Stop. Shut the hell up. You always tryin’ to be the hero and I don’t need that. I just need you to be my fuckin’ friend.” Crutchie cut Jack off, then turned away from him. “No one thinks I can take care of myself.”

“That ain’t true. Crutchie, it just ain’t.” Jack looked down. “I ain’t protectin’ you because you need protectin’. I’s protectin’ you because…I really care about you. A lot. You ain’t just a friend to me.”

Crutchie looked over at Jack, his expression neutral. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jack blushed. His crush on Crutchie had never been a huge secret, most of the other boys knew. Crutchie seemed completely oblivious though. “I mean…you know.” He shrugged noncommittally.   
“I don’t know, obviously.” Crutchie nudged Jack’s side. The simple action brought a big smile to Jack’s face. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. A woman walked by and bought Crutchie’s last paper. Jack got to his feet and pulled Crutchie up. They began the walk back to the lodging house. They passed by a bakery and Jack watched as Crutchie looked at the donuts in the window. He thought of the money he had made that day, then went inside and bought one for Crutchie. He walked back out and pressed it into his hands.

“Here. A peace offering or whatever.” Jack smiled and adjusted Crutchie’s hat, pushing it back into the position Crutchie liked.

Crutchie’s eyes were wide. “Jack, you didn’t have to….I…”

“Don’t mention it. It’s what friends do, right?” Jack shrugged and slung his arm around Crutchie’s shoulders. They continued walking, Crutchie taking tiny bites of the donuts as they did. They reached the ladder that led to the rooftop and Jack stopped at the bottom. “You comin’ up tonight?”

Crutchie hesitated before nodding. “Yeah. Guess so.” He went up the ladder first, Jack following. Jack sat down on one side and pulled out his sketchpad and a piece of charcoal. “Let me draw you Crutchie, please?”

Crutchie smiled slightly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Alright, Jack.” He sat down across from Jack. “Jack, we gotta talk more about what happened.”

Jack didn’t take his eyes off the paper, the charcoal still tracing the outline of Crutchie’s face. “Alright. Talk then.”

“You can’t protect me. I can stand up for myself and I don’t need you fightin’ my fights for me.” Crutchie sighed. “I coulda handled them myself. The Delanceys ain’t a big deal, I’s soaked them before.”

“Crutch, I know all this. But you tell me, you turn a corner and see me fightin’ two guys. Wouldn’t you step in?” The outline of Crutchie’s face was done, he worked as he spoke. “It ain’t about whether you can or not. It’s about that I would never walk past one of you guys in a fight and not try to help.” He looked up at Crutchie then, meeting his eyes. “I know you can take care of yourself. You would have been just fine without me. But…I’s always on your team, Crutchie. Even if you don’t need me.”

Crutchie nodded slowly, his cheeks reddening again. “Thank you, Jack. I...”

Jack set his drawing aside and moved closer to Crutchie, pulling him into a tight hug. “Don’t mention it.” He said quietly.

Crutchie reached up and touched Jack’s cheek, where a bit of paint was smudged. “You’re so messy sometimes.” He laughed softly, running his thumb over the spot.

Jack gulped and stared at Crutchie, heart hammering in his chest. He could see every one of Crutchie’s freckles, creating a constellation on his face far better than any in the sky. “Crutchie…”

Crutchie leaned in a little closer. “Yeah?” Jack could feel the warm breath spilling out of Crutchie’s mouth, washing over his face.

Jack couldn’t take it. He closed the gap, their lips pressing together gently. Jack wasn’t sure if he believed in God, but he had heard the sisters talk about Heaven. Kissing Crutchie was his Heaven. His lips weren’t as soft as Katherine’s, but they were warm and a million times better. He pulled Crutchie over to him, shifting so he was straddling the other boy. Crutchie wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and tangled his fingers in his hair, knocking his hat off. Jack let out a small whine, his hands sliding up Crutchie’s chest to clutch his shoulders. Jack pulled back after a while, breathing hard. “Crutch…”

Crutchie rested their foreheads together, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, Jackie?”

“I’s always gonna protect you, alright? Just like you’s always gonna protect me.”

Crutchie nodded slowly, his eyes sliding open. “Okay, Jack. Okay.”

 


End file.
